


eternal

by czqy



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, POV Outsider, like 21st century, mention of child prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czqy/pseuds/czqy
Summary: because even after all this time…or, a discussion about Ash Lynx, years in the future





	eternal

**Author's Note:**

> ***POTENTIAL MANGA SPOILERS!** Although nothing is explicitly mentioned and no plot is really revealed, please use your discretion if you have not read the manga.
> 
> this is so short I'm really sorry but I had to get my emotions out somehow after finishing the manga bc,,,, you know

“They say he was beautiful. Blond hair, green eyes—he could’ve easily become a model.”

“No way.”

“It’s true, haven’t you seen the photos of him? He was more beautiful at seventeen than we’ll ever probably be.”

In disbelief, a search for ‘Ash Lynx’ is made on the internet. When the first image comes up, eyes widen. They keep scrolling, through photos that look more or less the same. There is no denying he was attractive, but…

“Someone looking like that was a killer?”

“Not just a normal one either, word is that he was a marksman. Shot precisely, rarely ever missed. They say he’d have put a bullet through your head before you could even draw your gun.”

“God… what a monster.”

“Can’t blame the guy though, if you were forced into child prostitution and made to do who knows what else, do you really think you’d still be human underneath all that?”

“Fair enough. Do you really reckon he was alone the whole time though? Besides his crew, of course.”

“It wouldn’t be hard to believe. Who’d be brave enough to stick by all that?”

The conversation stops when they find an image that stands out. They stop scrolling, and enlarge it. It’s of a young man, sitting on a ledge, with the sun rising in the background. His face is somewhat obscured, so they can’t be sure if it is Ash Lynx. They navigate further down the page to see if it will show up again, but it doesn’t.

They come back to the photo, and look at it more closely. The face does resemble the others around it, but there is something different about the expression. Every other time, they saw a frown, or a scowl; they saw someone who was angry at the world. This time? They saw serenity. They saw a cat with its guard down, and it was obvious no ordinary person took the photo. They look at the details of the image, trying to find out more, and they come across a simple description.

 

Its title was “dawn”.

**Author's Note:**

> i miss you ash
> 
> but fr I don't know if I'm ready to watch the anime??? and go through this rollercoaster all over again??? it's going to destroy me???
> 
> anyways thanks for reading this lil thing I hope you enjoyed! (here's my [tumblr](https://tobioshouto.tumblr.com/), feel free to come scream and cry with me about this series)


End file.
